Exposed to EquivalencyFMAxNaruto
by Biter Raygun
Summary: Sakura feels that everything she's worked for was for nothing. Then She is put in a comma for five months. Tsunade talks about Sakura's father and something called Renkinjutsu. Where does it tie into Sakura's comma and What is going on inside her head?
1. Feelings of Belonging

It's days like these, The pink haired Kunoichi thought, That I wish I were somewhere else.

Why did I have to be here of all places?

After so Much has happened with Naruto and Sasuke, Why am I still here?

Haruno Sakura Hardly ever thought this way.

Who could blame her though?

It had been Almost an entire year since her long-time crush Sasuke had left the village.

Half a year since her teammate Naruto left to train with Master Jiraya.

And she was pretty much finished with her training with lady Tsunade.

So why would that one question still be running through her mind?

What was wrong with the life she was living at that very moment?

She had just become a chuunin.

No longer a gennin fresh out of the academy.

She could smash a hole a mile wide into the ground if she wanted to.

And she was an excellent Medical ninja.

So why Did she keep asking herself the same question, over and over?

Why does everything feel like it was all for nothing?

Sakura shot up from where she was lying on a tree branch.

She couldn't understand.

She couldn't explain this feeling she was getting.

It just felt like she didn't belong at the moment.

Like she was merely an extra for a movie.

The young girl shook her hair, causing the short strands of pink to fall into her eyes.

Today she had the day off from hospital duties, so she hadn't worn her hitai-ate, which usually held her hair back well.

She also chose to wear a white tank top and black shorts instead of her usual red dress.

She managed to jump down from the tree and land gracefully on all fours.

"Whatever... I'll just go see what Ino's up to..."

The Yamanaka's Flower shop was looking as lovely as ever, and Sakura had to stop to admire the flowers out front.

For some reason, she had taken a likeing to the Daisies that Ino grew.

Something about them just called out to her, like a sirens song.

"Sakura?"

The pink haired girl jumped and looked up at Her good friend.

Ino's Beautifully long blond hair was down today.

Something that sakura had rarely seen.

The blonde girl was also wearing a long white kimono with an umbrella in her hands.

"Whoa... Ino... Where are you off to?"

The blonde grinned and jammed her thumb towards her chest.

"I'm going on a date!"

Sakura did a double take and had to bite her tongue from saying something sarcastic.

"Oh... Who asked you out?"

"Just a traveler. Though, he was extremely handsome. He came into the flower shop just to flirt with me!"

Sakura's face was contorted into something of Disbelief and confusion.

first, why would anyone ask Ino out?

Second, Knowing her, she probably called the guy over and coaxed him into it.

"So, what did you need? Were you going to buy flowers? Because I could run in and take care of them for you-"

"No, No! That's alright. I just needed someone to talk to. But, you have to get to your date so I'll just go find Hinata or Tenten-"

"Oh! I've got plenty of time! C'mon, I've got about an hour till the date and It'll take me that long just to get to the teashop. Walk with me."

Thirty minutes into the trip and Sakura _still _Couldn't spit the words out.

Ino had been Starring at her the entire time.

Sakura would usually rocket into a conversation when she sought Ino out.

But today, she didn't.

"Sakura, We're halfway there and you still haven't said anything to me. Is something wrong?"

Sakura bit her lip and looked at Ino.

"Lately I've been getting this feeling... It's as if some thing's wrong... Like I don't belong here. Everything just doesn't seem to fall into place... I feel so weak. It's as if I'm going to disappear from existence at any given moment..."

Ino raised an eyebrow.

"Maybe you're just feeling Lonely."

Sakura raised an eyebrow.

The pink kunoichi certainly didn't _Feel _lonely.

She had Her Mother, and Tsunade, and all the other Kunoichi in Konoha.

"Sure, you have friends and Family. But... Mabey it's more... How long have you been feeling this way?"

"SInce I woke up this morning. It's as if my life's faded to black and white. I just... I know something Is going to happen to me... yet... I don't know wha-"

Suddenly Ino's scream pierced through the air.

Sakura narrowed her eyebrows at her, wondering why the hell she just went and screamed.

She didn't notice that she had been impaled until she hit the ground.

Sakura Starred at the gaping hole in her stomach and immediately lost all color in her face.

Still dazed, she raised her hand and began forming chakra in it so she could heal herself.

But a big black sandaled foot kicked it out of the way and stomped on it, shattering every bone.

Sakura screamed and writhed around.

Suddenly, who ever it was who Broke her hand dissapeared.

Apparently Ino had kicked him.

"Sakura!! Sakura!!! Answer me Dammit!!"

Sakura's vision suddenly became blurry.

She felt so cold, so non existant in that moment, that she allowed herself to slip away, despite the calls of the blonde Kunoichi.

Haruno Sakura became dead to Her self that night.

"Lady Tsunade... Someone came to see Sakura..." Shizune said, poking her head into the hospital room. Tsunade looked up at her other apprentice with tear stained eyes. "Who is it?" Shizune walked in, allowing the silver haired jonin to pass. Tsunade had to look away to save herself from sobbing. It looked as though Kakashi were about to cry as well. "Lady Hokage... I've just finished my mission... How long-" "About five months now, Kakashi." Kakashi's eyes went to the ground. He pulled a chair out of the corner of the room and placed it next to the Hokage so he could sit next to her. "So... She's been in a comma since the ambush?" Tsunade nodded mechanically. Kakashi's eyes drifted to the pink haired girl in the bed. Ever since the chuunin exams, Sakura has made it a habbit to cut her hair when it got too long. Being in a coma, she couldn't do that, and her bubble gum locks barely hung onto her shoulders. Still a little short, But longer than she'd like it.

"WHat about the ninja that attacked the village?" "Rouges who wanted a little recognition. Looks like they got it..." The silence that followed lasted about thirty minutes, as the two shinobi starred in sorrowful silence at the pink haired girl. "I wonder what her father would have to say about this..." Tsunade said, breaking the silence. Kakashi raised his visible eyebrow. "I don't think Sakura has ever mentioned her father. Who is he?" Tsunade chuckled. "No one knows really. He wasn't around when Sakura was a baby though. It was just she and her mother. Her Father dissapeared years ago. But most said that he had strange abilities... something far beyond ninjutsu, genjutsu, Taijutsu, Doujutsu, and even Kinjutsu." Kakashi was still a little confused. "Far beyond what we know? Is there such a name for that?" Tsunade's puffy amber eyes turned toward the masked man's. "Renkinjutsu. Also known as Alchemy."


	2. The Blossom, The Alchemist, and The Gate

"Let's see... I've been floating in a black abyss for Gods knows how long, I Don't have a whole in my stomache and my hands not broken- HEY! WHEN DID MY HAIR GET LONGER?!?!"

Sakura found herself floating in what seemed like a timeless void of nothingness. Everything was pich Black, save for her body which gave off a light so that she was the only thing you could see. She didn't know how long she had been floating for, but it had to be pretty long if her hair was lightly brushing against her shoulders. The Abyss, as dark and empty as it seemed, actually felt really cramped. As if it were nothing more than a small room. If Sakura didn't know any better, she would have thought that she wasn't moving at all. She decided to reach out and feel her way around, just to make sure It really was empty space.

_"HEY!!!" _

Sakura Screamed and flew back as a small voice yelled at her. She had touched someone. A pair of violet orbs suddenly appeared, a HUGE grin accompanying it. Sakura felt like she was going to be sick, and jumped away from it. She felt a bunch of arms grab her and throw her away from them.

_"WATCH IT!!!"_

The chorus of voices caused her to scream even louder. _"Owww! Be quiet Lady, you're giving me a headache!!!" _The first voice shouted. Before she knew it, Sakura was surrounded by Millions of Violet eyes, all with matching grins in every direction. "Wh... Where am I..." SHe choked out, starring out at the first face that had appeared. _"You're in the gate!! This is where all the damned go when they die!" _Sakura's alabaster skin turned completely white. "I-I'm Dead...? No... I can't be... I'm-" _"Well, technically you're in a comma! but somehow your soul passed over to us! We are the guardians of the gate!! Nameless, creatures who are the source of equivalent exchange!" _"E-Equivalent exchange...?" _"Oh yeah, your from the other world! The one where alchemists are unable to pass to! There was only one man who ever got through to it! Say, I never forget the face of a human! You look alot like the guy!! Even have the same eyes!!" _

By this point, the young Haruno was no longer scared crapless. Still freaked out, but not terrifyed. _"You know, Equivalent Exchange? In order to gain, you must sacrifice something of equal value! For example,some people believe that if they work hard enough it will pay off!! I looked into your memories. There was a boy. No matter how hard you tried, you couldn't get him to stay with you, could you? He was really special to you, right?" _Sakura looked down at the eyes starring at her from below. "Sasuke-kun..." _"Well, anyway, you seem to be really special! No one's been able to get over to this part of the gate since that man who you remind me of!!! I'd tell you his name but I can't remember!! Hahaha! So, anyway, We're going to tell you our secrets about Renkinjutsu! Or Alchemy! That way you can survive in this world since you clearly couldn't survive in your own without going into a comma! Hahahahahahaha!!!"_

Sakura glarred at the face. "HEY!!! I got ambushed!!" _"Yeah! But wouldn't a ninja who knew what she was doing notice that someone was going to attack her from behind?" _Sakura had her fist raised and was seriously ready to smash the shillouette a new one. Suddenly, the darkened faces were getting closer to her. Pale arms suddenly sprouted from the dark ness and grabbed her so they were pinning her in place. "Let me go!!! What are you going to do to me!?!?!" The first face suddenly reached out, one arm was pale ivory, the other tanned with a scar on the shoulder that looked like a bite mark. _"Don't worry!! We won't hurt you!!! Your our friend now! And as our friend, you are going to learn everything about us, as we did you! C'mon Haruno Sakura! Welcome to Shambala!!"_

Pictures of distorted creatures suddenly flashed before Sakura's eyes in a matter of seconds. It felt as if all the secrets of the universe were being poured into her head. Gravity was crushing her as all these images flooded her vision. If this didn't stop soon, She was ure that she would split in two. It was that bad.

Suddenly the pink haired girl's eyes rolled back into her head, and she began to fall into the abyss of eyes. The first face grinned at her. _"Sorry about that! Have fun!! Call us if you're in really big trouble!!"_

"Really, I don't see why she would call us in if we don't have a mission..." "Mabey She misses us... Pfft..." "Agh... Lust, can I eat? Can I?" "Later Gluttony. When Master doesn't require our company..." An old woman smirked and watched as the door to her study slowly creaked open. The curtains had been drawn, so the room was dark. The woman placed the book titled: 'Alchemy' On her desk and stood from her chair. Three figures walked into the room, watching the old woman with their malicious violet orbs. "So did you really miss us?" The one in the middle, Envy, asked. The old woman dropped the smirk and replaced it with a smile. "You could say that. There's someone I want you to meet." The tall woman, Lust, raised an eyebrow. "Another homunculus?" The old woman chuckled. "No. She's Human. Atleast, I think she is." "Whaddya mean you think she is? SHe either is or isn't, so which is it?" Envy spat, growing irritated knowing that there could be a human in his masters home. The old woman frowned for a second, then turned her head towards a door that was opened slightly ajar. A dim amber light came from the small crack under the balcony where the stairs connected. "She is in there. Don't wake her, don't let gluttony eat her, and Envy? Don't kill her. She may be valuble." The green haired man scoffed and trudged toward the room with Lust and Gluttony following close behind.

In the bed, A beautiful girl with shoulder length pink hair was sleeping with the white sheets pulled up to her neck. The old woman, who we should probably refer to her as Dante, Walked into the room, still wearing that sickly sweet smile. "I was outside gaurdening this morning when I was suddenly facing the gate. I didn't have any clue as to what was going on, until this girl flew out of it and landed at my feet. The only explanation is that she must have crossed over from the other side. But how she was able to get here when alchemy is unreliable on the other side... It's a mystery to even myself..." The homunculi starred at this little girl in disbeleif. Unless this girl was some kind of Alchemic Godess, or unless she was an extremely talented Alchemist, there was no way she should have been able to get through the gate.

Suddenly the girl began to move. Dante told the others to quickly step out. If the girl truly was as talented as she seemed, she would know what the ouroborus tatoos were on Envy and Lust. Dante sat in a chair next to the girl's resting place and composed herself quickly. "Are you awake?" Dante froze when the girl opened her vibrant emerald eyes and turned her head towards her. "Wh-Where am I...?" SHe asked in a strained voice. It sounded like she had been screaming. Dante Smiled at her uneasily. There was something about the girl's eyes that reminded her of someone. But she couldn't think of who it was exactly. "You're in my mansion, dear. I found you collapsed outside in my garden." The girl narrowed her eyes and sat up, rubbing them ferociously. "Where exactly is your mansion?" Dante chuckled. "A forest just outside Dublith, Amestris. Does that make any sense to you?" The girl laughed nervously and scratched the back of her head. "Nope." "What about the word 'Transmutation'?" The girl's eyes lit up. "For some reason, yeah..." "And where did you learn about alchemy from?" The girl's eye twitched. SHe was probably getting annoyed with all these questions. "I'm sorry ma'am, but alot has happened in the past... how ever the hell long minutes I've been out, and I've got a bit of a headache... um..." Dante raised an eyebrow, but smiled at the girl still. "Oh, I'm sorry dear, I shouldn't press you like that... My name is Lady Dante. WHat is yours?" The girl smiled gently. "Haruno Sakura."

"Hm... Odd name for a girl... Haruno..." "Oh no! haha, I'm sorry, where i'm from we state our last name before our first. My name is Sakura." Dante smiled. "It's a very pretty name. If you don't mind me asking, where are you from exactly?" Sakura scratched her head. "I don't think you'd know-" "try me." Dante said, getting serious. Sakura flinched. "Konoha gakure... in the fire country..." "... No, I guess I was wrong... forgive me for pushing you." "No,no, It's all right." The next few minutes were spent in silence. "So, Sakura. You don't seem to have anywhere else to go, so I will allow you to stay here. But on one condition." Sakura nodded. "I'm sure where ever you come from may be impossible to reach at the moment. But In order to receive my hospitality and a possible way home, You must be willing to do something for me in return. Equivalent Exchange." Sakura smirked darkly and looked away from her. "Equivalent Exchange, huh? Since you put it that way, I might as well get up and walk out of this place, and forget this little conversation we had." Dante smirked. SHe was testing the girl. "And why is that?" "There's no such thing. Equivalency? Don't make me laugh! I'll let you in on a little secret Lady Dante. Back home, I had worked so hard. I had done everything I could to pull my own weight around town, but where did it get me? No where. Once opon a time there was a little girl who was in love with the strongest boy in her village. One day, The boy was offered power and strength by a _snake _named _Orochimaru_. Even though the girl did everything she could to make the boy stay with her, to convince him that he would be betraying everyone he knew, Everyone who cared for him, He walked all over the girl as if she were nothing but an insect. Of course, there was a time where all the girl did was cry and latch onto the only one who had a chance to bring her loved one back home. But one day, she realised she had to suck it up and get over it. Though it would take every last shard of her broken heart to forget about him, her heart only seemed to break even more. SO instead of doing nothing, she got back up on her feet and vowed to bring him back, even if it meant crushing every bone in his body... I can never forgive him, or that _bastard _For taking him away from us.... but I can't help but still feel something for him... And no matter how hard I've tried, no matter how many times I've nearly gotten myself killed all for him... I never got anything in return. That's the reason why this Equivalency crap is just a hoax."

...

"I know how you feel."


	3. Homunculi and The Elrics

"I know how you feel."

Dante continued to smile. Sakura just starred wide eyed at the old woman. "Oh shutup!" Dante jumped back. SO did sakura. SHe had never shouted at anyone like that. Despite the shock, she continued to shout. "WHat the hell would you know!?! I doubt you have any idea what I've gone through!!" This time the old woman frowned and turned serious. "I was young once. Just as you are. I, too, was in love with someone who betrayed me. I too tryed everything in my power to make him stay with me, but didn't gain anything. Of course, Equivalency doesn't exist. But it does pay off in some minor cases." Sakura remained silent now. The woman stood up and grinned softly. "You pass..." "Excuse me?" "Oh, nothing dear. Now in exchange for a way home and a place in my wing, you must work for me, as a... spy if you will." Sakura raised a pink eyebrow. "Spy?" "You must spy on a young man and his younger brother. They go by the names of Alphonse and Edward Elric. They work for the military in this country and they are a major problem." "How so?" "You see, the military around here uses its people like dogs. They walk them on a short leash and tell them what to do and when to do it. Edward and Alphonse are no acception, and yet they continue to break off their leashes. Normally for us, that maybe good. But because we all share the same goal, he keeps getting in the way and preventing us from reaching it."

"'us'? What do you mean by that? And what exactly _Is _Your goal?" Dante turned to the girl and plced her hands on the young girl's shoulders. "By 'us' I mean the homunculi. And our goal is to Obtain the philosiphers stone."

Sakura was sucked back into the darkest corner of her mind, where everything she had learned from the gate had been stored. Suddenly, the grotesque images flooded back into her mind, and her eyes rolled back into her head.

_"Back so soon?! Wow!! You must really like us Haruno Sakura!!"_

The childish voice of the first face cryed inside her head, much to her dismay. Pictures of deformed creatures and monsters flew in now and then, accompanied with pictures of a blood red stone and transmutation circles.

_'Why is this happening...? WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME!?! MAKE IT STOP!!!'_

Dante was _still _Smiling as the girl started having convulsions on the bed. She was having a mental encounter with the gate. The door suddenly opened. "Lust, what is it?" Lust looked down at the girl on the bed with a bored expression. "Envy is getting impatient and wants to get this over with. Why is the girl having a ceaser?" "What!?! Why didn't you tell me that sooner?!" Envy shouted, shoving past Lust to get a front row seat to the girl's mental torcher. "This is great!! Look at that!! She's even drawing blood from her hands!!!" He cackled like a mad-man and watched as Sakura fought to get out of the nightmare. "STOP!!!!" The old woman and the homunculi jumped back as the girl fell motionless on the bed, her eyes wide and rolled far back into her head. "Damn it. She better not have died..." Dante cursed, giving Sakura a small tap on the cheek.

Suddenly she sat up and coughed out blood before her eyes rolled back infront and clammped shut. Before she could fall out of the bed, the green haired homunculus caught her and sneered. "That was too short for comfort... What was she doing anyways?" He asked his master. Dante looked at him with glassy eyes. "Don't mind that. She was just having a memory lapse." "Normally though, a memory lapse wouldn't be this dramatic, would it?" Lust asked in her silk-spun voice, knowing the pains of a memory lapse all too well. "Not unless it was important information forced into your head by The Gate."

'Ow... My head... wh... what hap-' "AGH!!!" Sakura grabbed her head and shreiked as the memories came through again. "How are you feeling Ms. Haruno?" Sakura's eyes widened. She looked all around the room until she rested her eyes on a figure in the corner. An amazingly beautiful woman sat in a chair, smiling slyly at her. Sakura was stunned by this woman's beauty and couldn't speak. "Ms. Haruno?" "Oh! I-I'm sorry!! It's just... never mind..." The woman chuclked and stood up. "Master sent me up here to keep you company until you woke up. Now that you're awake I see no reason to stay and chat." The woman glided towards the door. "Wait! Um... I didn't catch your name..." The woman turned around. This time, Sakura could see her a little more clearly. Her extraordinary violet eyes held a menacing look that complimented her slitted pupils perfectly. Her wavy black hair hung slightly in her heart-shaped, pale face. But the one thing that stood out the most was a tatoo on her chest, which was exposed by her strapless black dress.

A tatoo of a dragon eating its tail.

"Me? My name is _Lust_."

Typical, Sakura thought. Of course, a woman this beautiful would have a name like that. It was an odd name, even for someone from another world. Lust opened the door and walked out.

"That woman had an ouroborus.. So she's a homunculus..." But why? Why did she know this? _How _did she know this? Sakura sighed and looked around the room until she had seen a mirror. Now, this room had to be different from the one she was in, because eventhough she had only been awake for a good ten minutes before she found herself in this room with Lust, she knew that there was no mirror, and no windows. And it certainly hadn't been this bright. She carefully lifted herself off of the bed and tip toed over to the mirror.

It took her a good three minutes to tear her eyes from the reflection. Indeed her hair had gotten longer, and it seemed that she had turned paler. Other than that, It was the same old forehead girl everyone knew and loved. Or, atleast they DID know. Somehow, when Sakura had slipped into her comma, her soul must have opened this 'Gate' and recreated her as a living person in this world. This made Sakura wonder...

Did this happen to everyone?

Or just her?

There was a knock at the door. "Erm... Come in!" The door suddenly slammed open. Sakura jumped and watched as a new person, with spikey green hair. The only way Sakura was able to tell that this person was male was by the angry look on his face, and by his anatomy. Too bony and muscular to be a female, despite his hair and outfit. He walked over to her and stood so that he was only three inches away. Sakura noticed that he had a good two inches on her, and came to the conclusion that he was still a teenager. That is until she recognized the Ouroborus on his left leg.

"Hmph. 'The Prophecy of Shambala', huh? You're nothing but a scrawny Human girl... With an abnormally large forehead..." He taunted, grinned as he saw Sakura twitch. He poked her in the forehead and sent her back a foot. She grabbed her forehead and glared daggers at the boy. "Watch it!!" For the first time in a long time, the inner Sakura woke up. _'CHA!!! NO ONE MAKES FUN OF MY FOREHEAD!!' _The man grinned some more and put his hands on his hips. "Hahahaha!! Just like Pipsqueak! Only you're weak spot is that bilboard over your eyes-"

Sakura's fist collided with the side of the man's face, causing him to fly into the bed so hard, he caused it to break into two. Sakura could only giggle as he jumped up and bore a hole into her head. Although, he had to admit, she was pretty strong. "You've got guts..." Sudenly he stood before the pink haired girl and grabbed her by the throat. Sakura's eyes widened as his arm transformed into a blade. The man's angry features turned placid, in a seductive sort of way. a small smile formed on his lips as he raised the blade so that it just grazed her stomach. He leaned forward so he could whisper in her ear, _"...But I think it would be really be better to spill them all over the floor... Then we can see what you're really made of... Sakura-chan..." _"Envy." Envy frowned and turned his arm back to normal. He dropped Sakura on the floor and turned to look at the older man standing in the doorway. "Master told you to bring her down. Not kill or petrify her. She is important." As soon as the man was gone Envy looked back down at Sakura. STrands of her pink hair got in her face, leaving a menacing shadow over her eyes. Her eyes were wide, but her eyebrows were narrowed into a 'V' shape. Envy smirked and grabbed her by the hair, then he proceeded to drag her out of the room. Sakura hadn't said anything, despite the pain, for fear that this man would really and truly kill her, just to make a laugh. She just followed without a word.

Five minutes later, she heard the voice of Lady Dante. "Envy! Release her immediately!" Envy threw her on the ground before the old woman's feet and snorted. "Whatever..." Lady Dante bent down and helped Sakura up, examining the bruises on her neck and fixing her now matted hair. "Please forgive him. He may act brash and do things without thinking, but he means well." "No I don't." "Hush! Now Sakura, you never replyed to my offer. I offered you a home and a job as payment. Will you stay? Or will you go?" Sakura looked back at Envy uneasily. "Alright. I guess I'll stay here... But if I had said no, what would have happened to me?" Dante smirked darkly. "Let's say I wouldn't have told Envy to release you." She shuddered and looked back at Envy, who was smiling a sickly sweet smile at her. "So you would have kept me here against my own will!?!" "Don't think of it like that. Think of it as a bit of persistance." Sakura laughed hoarsly and glared at her. "You're _disgusting_." Dante stood up strait and looked down at the girl. "_Thankyou_." She walked over to a desk in the corner of the room. Sakura had just realised that she was in a study of some sort. Dante handed her a newspaper with a picture of a boy and a suit of armor printed on the front page. "Sakura. Meet the Elric Brothers."

Sorry if it sucked. I am trying to make it sound good.


End file.
